Accidently Coming Out
by NeverAsItSeems
Summary: What happens during the second task when it is not Ron at the bottom of the lake for Harry. Slash, Slight OOC, Non-canon
1. Chapter 1

What happens when during the second task it is not Ron at the bottom of the lake for Harry. One-Shot, Slash, Slight OOC, Non-canon

Warning: Slash pairings - Harry/Draco, Viktor/Ron, non-canon, slight OOC

Disclaimer : I own nothing, all credit to the amazing author J.K. Roweling.

This is my first ever story that I have posted. I love constructive criticism, so if you notice something please tell me so I can fix it for future stories. I hope you enjoy.

As Harry raced down the step towards the lake his mind was racing 'How was he going to explain this to Ron?'

Hitting the dock with seconds to spare he quickly undressed, leaving himself in his swim trunks

Looking around he spotted a worried looking Hermione in the stand but was unable to see Ron. Choking it up to poor vision he focus on the task at hand.

He knew who was at the bottom of the lake and he knew that no one was going to be happy, including the person at the bottom of the lake.

The whistle blew and while his other competitors disappeared into the murky lake, he waddle in as best as he could. Swallowing the gillyweed he felt tingles through his fingers and toes the spread through his body in mere seconds. Realising the the gillyweed had work he dove into the lake and began to search.

20 minutes later he saw four figures, one with dark and long hair, one with eccentrically bright red hair, and two blonds, one a strawberry blond,.the other a snowy white Gaining distance the figures slowly became more detailed.

Out of the corner of his eyes he notice Fleur, looking determinedly at the younger version of herself. Paying her no mind he went in search for a sharp object to cut their ropes.

While Fleur was in the middle of cutting her sister free Cedric appeared. Wanting this challenge to quickly be finished, with everyone safe, he tossed Cedric a sharp rock, one of two he found.

Both Fleur and Cedric left immediately after freeing their person, but Harry refused to leave his friend until he knew he was safe. 5 minutes later Viktor had finally showed up and with Harry's help he was able to free his person.

Swimming to the surface both boys knew they had been well out of the time. Mildly disappointed, but still secure with the knowledge they people were safe.

Popping up from under the water gasp were heard everywhere. The crowd was stunned by what they saw. Harry Potter was holding Draco Malfoy tightly in his grasp, comforting the shooked boy. Viktor was doing the same for Ronald Weasley.

"You know Potter this is not exactly how I had imagined coming out" sneered Draco.

Harry blushed "sorry love".

"Well I guess I can forgive you this time, but only because I am getting an up close view of Weasley's face.

Harry glanced over and saw Ron blushing like crazy, he was trying to hide his face in Viktors chest. Refusing to listen to Viktors apologies. Giving up on apologising Viktor gently tipped Ron's face up and leaned in close.

Following the other couples example Harry and Draco soon were in the midst of a slow and loving kiss only stopping for a second to jump onto the deck and wrap a towel around each other.

The next morning the prophet read -"Boy-Who-Lived and Malfoy's son secret romance, not so secret anymore" - Read all about their secret relationship, the romance and daring rescue Harry Potter completed to save his love. - Also read about superstar Viktor Krum secret fetish for red head.


	2. Chapter 2: Ron and Viktor side

**So I decided to continue this story. It is going to be a total of four chapters. Thank you for the encouraging reviews and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer " I definitely do not own this, it belongs to the wonderful J.K Roweling.**

After the initial shock wore off, the crowd quickly broke up into shambles. Screaming, yelling and absolute disbelief rang through the crowd. In the crowd Harry notice Hermione, Neville and Luna running towards them. They broke through the crowd and surrounded the couples, creating a barrier between them and the crowd. Moving as fast as they could the group raced towards the castle.

Continuing to run the group did not stop until they reached the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to dance. As everyone else stood back Harry proceeded to walk three time past the portrait concentrating as hard as he could.

"_I need as room that we can sit down and talk in"_

A door suddenly appeared and the group walked through. The room was decorated neutral colors of gold, silver, red and green. A strange mix that seemed to work.

The group sat down. Hermione, Neville and Luna sat in the big couch across from the two love seats, which had Harry and Draco in one, and Ron and Viktor in the other.

"Care to explain what is going one?" ask Hermione.

The couples shared a look with each other, silently deciding where to begin.

"We will go first," said Viktor.

"It began at the Quidditch World Cup, I just could not keep my eyes off of Viktor," blushed Ron.

"And I nearly lost the snitch because of this cutie," Viktor smiled.

"When he showed up at school there was just this magic every time I saw him" Ron said. He snuggled closer to Viktor, getting into the story. "About a month in I had the guts to finally talk to him"

"He was a stuttering bundle of nerves, but it was absolutely adorable," Viktor said. "I decided there and then that He just had to be mine, so I did the first thing that came to mind, I kissed him"

"It ended up that we had our first date that same night," Ron smiled.

"But you took me to the yule ball" Hermione said.

"Yes, and I apologies for leading you on. but we were not ready to come public so there was no way we could go to the ball together" Viktor apologised

"So that is why you were acting like such a jerk at the ball, because you were jealous of Viktor being with me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah," blushed Ron. "Kind of stupid right".

"No, not stupid, just silly," Hermione explained.

"How have you been keeping this a secret the whole time?" Asked Neville.

"Well any date Viktor has taken me on has either been on the Durmstrang ship or out of the country," admitted Ron.

"Out of the country!" Hermione exclaimed. "How did you managed that?"

"I pulled a few strings and got permission from Dumbledore," Viktor said.

"Dang, you really must have connections because I wasn't able get permission to do that for Draco and me," Harry said.

"Speaking of you and Draco," Luna said. "How exactly did that happen"

"Well you see," Harry began.


	3. Chapter 3 Harry and Draocs side

**Here is the second last chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I still don't own this and it still belongs to J.K. Rowelling**

"_Speaking of you and Draco," Luna said. "How exactly did that happen, was it the nargles?"_

"_Well you see," Harry began._

"Admittedly, I have always sort of like Draco," Harry said. "But I was always to scared to do anything about it".

"Until the start of this year at least" Draco smiled.

"It started right during the sorting when I could not seem to look away from Draco," Harry blushed. "He eventually notice me staring and seemed annoyed".

"Not annoyed, more like I was confused why someone like you would be looking at me without a sneer on their face" Draco said while looking down.

"Hey, none of that now, you know I love you" Harry said softly. Gently pulling Draco's face up and giving a peck on the lips.

"I love you too" Draco said as he wiped away a single tear.

"So after the feast,while you guys were explaining things to the first years, I took a walk down a few corridors," Harry continued.

"Suddenly I was pulled into a classroom and had a pair of lips covering mine".

"It was the only way I could figure out how to tell you that I liked you without being hexed first," Draco blushed."Besides it worked didn't it?"

"it definitely did," Harry smiled.

"What about the yule ball?" Hermione asked.

"While you and Ron were busy arguing I slipped away to spend time with Draco," Harry explained.

"I think that covers everything" Ron said ,trying to get out of the room before he got more embarrassed.

. "Wait," Neville said "You guy do not seem to shocked about each other".

"That is because while trying to find a place to hang out with Draco I found Ron and Viktor in a very compromising position" Harry laughed.

Ron and Viktor cheeks turned red, while everyone burst into laughter.

"Now I think we covered everything," Harry said, still trying to stop laughing.

"Hermione, didn't I see you talking to Cedric in the hallway the other day?" Luna questioned randomly. EVeryone stopped laughing to

stare and wait for her answer.

"Well I-I-I ummm," Hermione stuttered. "ummm yeah".

"What were you talking about?" Ron said, happy for the subject change.

"Nothing" Squeak Hermione.

Luna looked around the room happy to see her friend all finding love. Now if she could only get Neville to ask her out everything would be perfect.


	4. Epilogue

**This is the final chapter. Thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoy.**

_**Epilogue: eighteen years into the future**_

"Come one Dad!" Yelled Albus

"Papa your hair looks fine!" Scorpius said while pulling his Papa away from the mirror... again.

"We are so gonna be late" James announced.

"Calm down guys the train leaves at 11" Harry explained.

"It is ten thirty now!" an antsy Albus declared.

"Everyone got their trunks?" Draco asked.

"YES, lets go!" Scorpius yelled. He tugged his Papa's hand as hard as he could dragging him to the fireplace, Harry, Albus and James already waiting.

"King cross station," Draco announced. Holding tightly to Scorpius, they disappeared into the green flames.

"James your next," Harry said.

Taking a deep breath James declared "King cross station" and disappeared into the flames

"Our turn" Harry said. "King cross station".

Coming out of the fire place, and nearly falling, Harry quickly made his way toward the train.

"Uncle Ron!"

"Uncle Viktor!"

"Hugo!"

"Demitrius!"

The was a sudden mass on the ground as all four Potter-Malfoy children jumped onto their Uncle Viktor.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he realised how far they had come since the fourth year. After Viktor won the tournament he took Ron on a month long trip to meet his parents in Bulgaria, then spent the rest of the summer at the Burrow. Harry spent his summer going back and forth between the Burrow and Malfoy manor, where surprisingly he got along quit well with Narcissa and was able to be civil with Lucius.

Going into fifth year with a plane he worked with Dumbledore to discover Voldemort's secret. Realising it was horcruxes they set out to destroy them. Half way through six year they had destroyed the one in Harry himself. On Halloween night of Six year Voldemort attacked. Luckily Severus and Lucius had been able to warn them ahead of time.

The battle itself was very short. 1 hour in Harry was able to corner Voldemort and have him destroy the final horcrux. A very angry Draco shot the final blow, before realising Harry was still alive.

After the war everything finally settled down. Harry and Draco married in the summer after seventh year. Together they opened an apothecary in Diagon Alley, Draco making the potions and Harry selling them. They adopted a one month old James 2 years later. Then 2 more years after that adopted 3 week old twins Scorpius and Albus.

Viktor and Ron married in the spring, one year after the war had ended. They adopted 2 month old Hugo 3 years later and Demetrius 1 year the next year. Viktor played for the Bulgarian team for five more year until he decided to go work with his husband in the Department of magical games and sports.

Four years after the war Cedric and Hermione married, but only after she had worked her way up to head of the magical creature department at the ministry. They now have a 8 year old named Alice and a 5 year old called Mackenzie

Luna became the new charms teacher when Flitwick retired and Neville took over for sprout. They have now been married for six years and have a 3 year old called Xavier and another one on the way.

Shaking his head, Harry decided to focus on the future. Watching ride away on the train he pulled Draco close, secretly handing him a tissue.

"Hey, come on now, they will be back in no time for Christmas" Harry said softly.

"Oh shut up Potter" Draco sniffed.

Smiling, He and Draco walked toward the fireplaces hand in hand. Both looking towards the future they had together, remembering the past, and realising how far they had truly come since their first meeting.


End file.
